What happens in Vegas
by phnxgrl
Summary: This is a story about how our DD gets married in a very Castlelike way.
1. Chapter 1

What happens in Vegas...

Richard Castle is wrapped up in the warmth that only one other person could supply. The warmth which is his partner, Katherine Beckett. Slowly as his eyes opened The dream which he had been enjoying was leaving. However, that warm feeling was not. And it was moving with a slow rhythmic motion. As if someone was breathing. Rick trying to clear the fuzziness out of his head looked around. The suite at the Luxor which he had used in many occasions before. Now is filled with several rose petals and bouquets. Rose petals were spread across the floor. There were so many colorful flowers Rick thought he had fallen asleep in a floral shop. Looking down on his chest was the brunette hair of only one person. Kate Beckett. Her delicate hand was wrapped around the sheet and placed on top of his massive chest as her head laid neatly there too. Looking at his hand it is wrapped around her waist holding her close.

Rick now was frightened. How did this happen? She was naked in my bed! Oh Lord where is her gun? I do not see it but when she wakes up I am sure she will find it. Craning his neck so not to disturb the ticking time bomb which will be one angry Katherine Beckett. Rick spied something on the table between the flower arrangements. A scrap of paper.. A very official scrap of Paper... Something with the seal of the State of Nevada on it. Rick could see his signature on this paper... Scanning it from the bed he looked and Her signature was on it. Rick now sweating bullets could not remember anything since the private jet touched down in Las Vegas Executive terminal. He remembered Kate was on the trail of the person who shot her. Esposito had finally gotten that lead. It lead to Rick chartering a G550 gulfstream so that they could interview the criminal who was being held in Las Vegas County Jail.

Looking carefully around the room there was a large Photo of both him and Kate in front of a Elvis impersonator. The look of love between them was so evident. The Banner in the background was the Marriage Chapel. Marriage Chapel? Rick now pulled up his left hand there was an ring on his left hand. Ring finger. Scanning the bed there was a beautiful engagement diamond solitaire which graced Kate's too. I am married to the woman of my dreams Rick thought to himself. However, He could not for the life of him remember the ceremony or anything else for that matter. There was an empty Champagne bottle in the ice bucket and two empty glasses. Rick surmised we must have had a helov a party. Thinking now more clearly Rick noticed he did not have any feelings of a Hangover but his muscles felt a bit tired. We must have made love! I only feel this way after a night of coupling.

Carefully Rick scanned the room and determined he was in the most expensive bridal suite in the hotel. Well of course I would think I would go all out for my one and done! Wait! Rick worried what if my bride does not feel the same? I mean we must have done this together but why can I not remember it? Rick was getting tensed up waiting for Kate to regain consciousness. Rick wanted to wait a long time. Unfortunately, his bodily functions did not. Rick carefully extricated himself from Kate without waking her and substituted a large pillow which Kate instinctively grabbed and pulled to her. Rick now free of her grasp moved quickly but silently to the bathroom to perform the needed morning function.

Entering the room he remembered he was still naked so he grabbed the closest robe from the bathroom and donned it before going back to the bridal chamber. It was the softest robe. It reminded him of the time they spent in the LA hotel. However, those were nice robes but this one was better. Now that Rick was awake he moved to the phone and called room service to bring up a special blend of coffee and a full breakfast. Leaving the bedroom he quietly closed the door to the lounge/ living room part of the executive suite. Sitting on the couch Rick was deep in thought when the Room service appeared. Rick placed the charge on his tab and gave the provider a 50 dollar tip.

Rick now very hungry started in on the breakfast of course making that special coffee for his lady love. His Wife! Rick shook his head at his good fortune. The universe had obviously answered his desperate plea! What answer it was! Now let's hope the wildcat who is Katherine Beckett would be happy about this situation too. No Matter what happens Rick decided There will be no divorce! She will just have to adapt! The Universe has spoken. Who am I to argue with the Universe?

Rick picked up his Ipad and started to read the various news. Video of their nuptials was on the web! Oh No picking up his phone there was a dozen calls from Paula and a half a dozen from Gina and several numbers Rick did not remember. Then there were the congratulations calls from the Mayor and frantic calls from Alexis and Mother plus one from Jim Beckett. Two calls were from the extension at the 12th Precinct. Probably from HR and Gates! Rick now wondering what to do. Should he awake Kate or not. The solution for his dilemma soon appeared a Sleepy Kate Beckett had stumbled into the room smelling the coffee. She crossed over and kissed Rick on the lips then she proceeded sit next to him to sip her coffee. Rick was taken back by her brazenness. But soon relaxed at least she did not have her gun Yet!

Kate finally awake looked at Rick with such love. The same look as in the Picture in their bedroom. Obviously she must have remembered so Why can not I? Rick shook his head once again. We are going to have to talk Rick thought but first I would in enjoy the surroundings and my wife. Rick again frowned looking at his phone there was a number he recognized from his lawyer. Oh well, that obvious was one he would expect. The marriage is legal and nothing he says will change that!

Kate looked at him expectantly,

"What?"

"You look so preoccupied and you are not looking at me! I want all your attention Now Mr. Castle!"

Rick looked away from his phone and placed it on the table. Looking now adoringly at his wife.

"What may I do for you my dear? Would you like me to feed you?"

At that point Kate stomach rumbled and So Rick got his answer.

Rick created a plate and was feeding his lady love fruits by hand which she was greedily devouring. Once sated Kate had a evil look in her eyes.

Make love to me Rick just like last night!

Rick crossed over and picked up his wife and carried her into their bedroom!

Kate giggled when Rick picked her up and strode into the bridal room.

Rick gently laid her down on the bed and removed his robe he proceeded to worship his wife's body so much! Rick could not believe his good fortune. Kate Beckett was in love with him! No Kate Castle is in love with him! It still bother him that he could not remember his good fortune. But at his point he did not care. The woman of his dreams was married to him and that was fine by him!


	2. Chapter 2

After lying in bed the whole day they must have been working on making those little castle babies which her friend Madison talked about so many years ago. Kate finally laughed and said enough.

"We will never get out of our room if we do not stop!"

Rick looked at the person who was his wife with such adoring eyes.

Kate now said, "We need to get cleaned up I thought you told me we were going to paint the town red! So get up you lazy bones I need to be wined and dined!"

Rick complied and got up and started the shower of course Kate followed right behind him. They showered together and made sure every part was thoroughly clean. Plus they could not help themselves to not make love in the shower too.

Once showered Rick toweled both himself and Kate. Crossing into the closet Rick chose one of his best armani suits. Kate had a wide selection of dresses which to choose. Rick still did not know how those got in there but was very appreciative of them being there.

Once dressed Rick took Kate to a very exclusive night club which was in the MGM grand hotel. They were quickly seated and menus were placed in front of them. After Ordering

Rick was curious to know what had transpired.

"Kate can you describe for me the last 48 hours?"

Kate with her mouth full of the bread sticks swallowed and smiled.

"You want to relive the last 48 hours? Ok I will bite. You are going to put it in the book so you need my recollection too!"

"Yes, that is the general idea I want it from your perspective."

"Ok well we arrived and went straight to the Las Vegas County Jail. We confronted my sniper. We had the goods on him and he confessed. He did not know who paid him all he got was an envelope and a picture of me. He said he kept the envelope and picture. He also said he never touched them without using gloves. He gave us the location of where the evidence was located. I made arrangements with Las Vegas County to transport the prisoner to New York as soon as possible."

"I called Esposito with the news and he said he would get a search warrant for the location and retrieve the evidence for the CSU. Feeling happy we decided to go out dancing and a bit of drinking was involved."

With that Rick had a vague recollection of the dance floor at the Rio.

"We were at the Rio!"

"Yes, we were and your friend Penn Gillette and his partner came over to our table and did several magic tricks for us. I even did one on stage with them. It was very fun."

"I remember your face was so flush and happy."

Kate now got a dreamy quality to her face as she remembered.

"Yeah then you kissed me and I kissed you back it was if the wall was suddenly gone! All that hurt and pain melted away in your arms."

"That is when we went to the Elvis impersonation show."

"You got up on stage with them and sang to me Love me tender."

"My heart just melted. Then you produced the ring."

"That ring?" ,Rick pointed on her finger.

"Yes, that was the very one. I immediately said yes!"

"You could not wait to get married so I said lets do it here!"

"Mrs Castle you are so impulsive!"

Rick bend down and kissed her hand as he held it. Kate blushed then continued.

"Then we rushed to the country registrar office for the marriage certificate. I was so giddy and you were laughing so much. We Kissed again and again waiting for the document. Then we went to the chapel where an Elvis impersonator you befriended on the stage performed the ceremony. It was just so you!"

"We then headed to the Luxor and you demanded the best bridal suite. Once we arrived the room was filled with all sort of flowers and rose petals were strewn in our path. It was just so darn romantic Rick!"

"I loved how you carried me across the threshold and then proceeded to make love to me as one which I had never experience before! I said "You have no idea" to you Rick in that first case. However, I really did not have any idea how good it would be! You were superb this morning too!"

Rick heard of all he did but still it was just a vague memory. It was definitely something he would do.

"So Kate have you thought of the ramifications I mean we eloped and did not tell anyone! I am sure Lanie is going to be so mad at you!"

"Yeah I guess she will but she will just have to get over it. We are on our honeymoon!"

"Well we can stay here or we still have the G550 at the airport we can go anywhere else you wish!"

"Hawaii is nice this year plus we do not need a passport to get there. I need to get a new one anyways."

"Plus you could get the gang together so they can meet us in Hawaii too."

"Whatever, you wish My sweet! I will get right on it!"

"Oh I forgot to tell you our wedding is on Youtube plus a half a dozen other entertainment channels. I guess I got carried away with my good fortune and did not scan for any cameras."

"Rick, I do not care, Let the whole world know I am happy! I do need to call my Dad he must be beside himself."

"Ok, Kate you call your Dad and I will get the rest of the people together and we will all meet in Hawaii."

Kate got out her phone and dialed a very familiar number.

"Hello, Is that you Katie? Do you have something to tell me?"

"Yeah Dad it is me. Rick proposed and we got married here in Vegas."

"I saw on TMZ and on a half dozen other channels it is big news indeed."

"Are you happy Katie?"

"Yes, Dad I am so happy!"

"I am glad. You make me so proud but I did wish I could have walked you down the aisle."

"Daddy you still can. We are getting everyone together in Hawaii so we can reenact with you. Rick is making the arrangements as we speak. So get ready to go to somewhere warm! Rick will call later with all the details I love you Daddy!"

"I love you Katie Bug! See you soon!"

Kate hung up the phone then called another number.

"Hello?"

"Maddie it is me!"

"Kate? Where are you?"

"I am in Las Vegas! I got married to Rick!"

"For Real! Oh I am so happy for you! Now you need to get a work on those little Castle Babies!"

"Yeah but that is not why I called we are going to do a reenactment in Hawaii for all our friends and I want you to be my brides maid. Rick is making all the arrangements Please say yes!"

"Yes I would love to go!"

"Great! Rick will follow up with all the details."

"Great Kate I will be waiting!"

"Bye Maddie see you soon!"

"Bye Kate"

Kate hung up and started dialing the last number. Kate steeled herself for the onslaught which is Lanie Parrish!

"Well hello to you Mrs. Castle!"

"Ok Lanie I deserved that! ***giggle*"**

"Damn Right you deserve it! Honey, I am so happy for you! I meant to push you together but this was a total surprise!"

"Anyway I am so sorry you had to learn about it on the news. But I was preoccupied if you catch my meaning."

"Yeah I do but it still does not let you off the hook!"

"Ok, but maybe this will. Rick and I decided to do a reenactment on a Hawaiian Beach. I want you to come. Rick is making all the arrangements. Whatever vacation days you have just take them!"

"Oh Honey consider them taken! I will be waiting for Writer Boy's call."

"Lanie it is Writer MAN and I mean MAN!"

"Ok Writer MAN just for you!"

"Fine see you soon!"

"Bye Kate"

Kate now hung up the phone and sighed Everything was just so wonderful.

Rick hanging up his phone now looked deep into her eyes.

"I am finished everyone has been notified and the arrangements are being made."

"Great I want you so bad so lets get out of here Now!"

"Yes My sweet! Lets go!"

Rick settled up his tab and they left arm in arm together.

Getting to their hotel suite they proceeded to attempt to make little Castle Babies.

Finally sated they fell into each others arms! They quickly fell asleep.

The Next morning Kate and Rick again showered together and gathered their belongs and the rest was shipped back to New York. The hotel said they would take care of the rest. Kate and Rick strode up the steps of the G550 which was prepped and ready for departure. Kate was so happy and soon the were landing in Hawaii. Kate totally exhausted went to their bungalow which Rick had gotten for them and their friends. The plane which carrying them should arrive in a few hours. Rick had the Beach all set up for the ceremony to take place later tomorrow. Every thing was perfect. Kate and he snoozed for the first part of the day. Then they got up and explored the Beach. Kate had changed into a bikini and Rick had board shorts on. They frolicked in the waves for most of the afternoon. Until it was time to go pick up their guests.

Rick and Kate were standing at the executive terminal when the G450 came to a rolling stop. The First off the Plane was Lanie and she was craning her neck to see all that she could see! Kate smiled and laughed at her antics. Esposito was right behind then came Jim Beckett, Jenny, The Mayor and his wife. Then Ryan sheepishly appeared. Followed by Maddie, Martha and finally a bemused Alexis deplaned.

Kate and Rick greeted them warmly.

Lanie screamed when she saw the ring on her friend's finger.

The rest of the women gathered around Kate.

The Mayor just shook Rick's hand and Patted him on the back!

The guys did the same.

The van then pulled up and their luggage was loaded. They were on their way to the beach resort.

Everyone was so excited. Pointing out all sorts of different things as the vehicle drew closer to the resort. Finally all were settled and they made plans for a dinner later once all had a chance to look around.

The dinner was a traditional Hawaiian Luau. Rick stood up and made a toast that he was happy to see all his and Kate's friends. They are able to stay here for the whole month if need be but he would happily send them home whenever they need to go. This is such a happy occasion! Rick also said anything want to do while they were here was already paid so have fun!

Kate and Rick were going to have a sunset ceremony so we have plenty of time to get ready. The Luau also had entertainment. Rick even got up and did the Hula along with the dancers. It was a fun time everyone enjoyed the festivities.

After the dinner there was dancing which both Rick and Kate indulged. Finally they were getting tired and left the party to return to their rooms.

Kate and Rick Hugged and kissed feeling the love between themselves.

"So Mrs. Castle how is everything?"

"Mr. Castle everything is so perfect!"

"I am so glad you agreed to marry me. I want to show you the world. Kate, Hawaii is just such a small part of it."

"Later Rick Later we have our whole lives to do it! I am happy just where I am by your side."

The snuggled together after making more attempts at little Castle babies.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning came Rick again awakes with the comfort of his wife sprawled on top of him. She just collapsed after making little castle babies and crawled on top of him. Today is the reenactment of their wedding, Rick mused at least this one I should remember. Rick carefully cuddled against Kate gently rocking her to awake and before she opened her eyes Rick gave her a long slow kiss. So she awoke like a fairy princess in one of those old tales. Kate focused her eyes and gave a guttural moan. Ending the kiss she welcomed the day.

"Awake my princess the day awaits", Rick said.

"I loved awakening to that!" She said as she stretched lazily as if she was a feline.

Rick slowly chuckled, "today is the day for the ceremony lets greet this day together."

Kate rolled on her side and in a playful voice said, "Do I have ta? I want to sleep more! Don't make me do it."

"I afraid so Rick retorted we need to get everything ready and you my dear have a salon appointment in about 30 mins. I need to go you know it is bad luck for the groom to see the bride on their wedding day!"

"But I am already married can't there be an exception?"

"I would love to stay Love but we would never get to the ceremony and I am sure you do not want to disappoint all your guests again."

"Do not confuse me with your logic",Kate said in a very playful voice.

"Since I have to get up you do too."

"Rick, do me a favor do not shave today I want to see that Bad Boy Image."

"So you like my Bad Boy Image? Well Anything for you Love Anything."

Rick quickly got showered and dressed. He was met at the door by both Madison and Lanie. Looking down the walk was Mrs. Mayor and Martha all converging on his room.

"Ladies, she all yours take care of her please."

"Sure Rick Madison replied she is in very good hands now scoot!"

Rick now left to go get breakfast. On the walk he encountered his very bemused daughter.

"Hello Father"

"Hello Daughter care for some breakfast?"

"Sure it will give me time to talk to you."

The were both seated at the breakfast table in the hotel. They made there orders and now the talk began or make it the grilling.

"Ok Father Spill what happened in Vegas?"

"I really do not remember that much it was all a blur. We had captured Kate's shooter and was talking to him. He was a really nice guy for an assassin. Anyway he cooperated and gave us a lead to who ordered the hit on Kate. Kate getting this information was quite happy anyway she suggested dinner and dancing to celebrate. So I remember Dancing with her at the Rio where my good friends Penn Gillette and his partner Teller were performing. I remember them coming to the table and performing some tricks. Then they dragged Kate up on stage with them and did some magic with her. She was very good and Penn complimented her. Then things get a bit fuzzy."

Alexis sat there entranced by his recollection.

Fuzzy how fuzzy?

"Well I do not have clear memories of what I did next but Kate informed me I kissed her afterward. Then we went to a Elvis impersonation show. According to Kate I got up on stage with the Elvises and sang Love me tender to her as they sang back up then I pulled out the ring and asked her to marry me. She said yes. I had the whole stage erupt with applause and congratulations. Then Kate said we are in Vegas lets get married now! So according to the Elvises, I talked one of them who happened to be a minister to officiate the ceremony. We both went to the Registrar to get a marriage certificate. Once that was accomplished. We went to a little chapel and I suppose you saw the video of that ceremony. I had my wedding band with me and gave it to her and I found I also had the wedding band for her to match the engagement ring. So we got married. The rest is history."

"Wow Dad you sure go all out in the Romance part don't you!"

"Yeah I guess I do when I have my courage up."

"So what happened to Kate's infamous wall?"

"She said it disappeared in that first kiss. Once it was gone she knew exactly want she wanted to do!"

"Really Dad and this was right after she got off stage with those magician friends?"

"Yeah it did happen right after Like I was drawn to her and she to me."

"Gee Dad that must have been some magical kiss to erase all those worries."

"Yeah it was. I was so happy and she was so happy. I said I loved her from the first day we met. She confessed the same thing. It was indeed a magical kiss."

"Well Dad she is good for you and you do need someone to keep an eye on you. I am so happy for you."

"Thank you Alexis your blessing is something I will treasure."

Meanwhile Kate has been taking to the salon and the girls are gossiping. Kate is telling them all about their trip to Vegas.

Maddie says, "and it was one Kiss that did it? Wow what a romantic story."

"Yeah I know it sometimes does not feel like it happened to me but Here is the results."

She pulled her hand from under the cover showing off her ring. It was about 2 carat but mounted flush so that it could not get caught on anything. It was a fancy cut but nothing too outrageous.

"That man just knew what I would like."

"Of course he does. He has followed you like a puppy for 4 years! He knows all about you. And you know just as much about him!" ,Lanie exclaimed.

Kate smiled at her best girl friend and her second best too.

Mrs Mayor now said, "I do not care he is a good Man and you deserve each other."

All the women all agreed.

"Martha, the Mayor's wife continued You raised him right! He is kind and generous. He has finally found someone worthy of him!"

"Not to mention he is easy on the eyes too!" ,Jenny added.

"That is not all he is good at either" ,Kate crowed.

"Oh are you telling me what I think you are telling me" ,Lanie giggled.

"Yeah I am Lanie, I once told him he had No Idea but in reality it was I who had no idea! That man is a very attentive lover!"

"Yeah You even told me he was a Writer MAN! Kate" ,Lanie laughed.

"To think we did not do the deed until there was a ring on here! I guess there is something to that old tale! I guess I am as old fashion as he is! Because I always dreamt the first time would be on my wedding day. And dreams sometimes do come true!"

All the women assembled agreed with Kate that it was definitely magical.

After all the primping was done the ladies returned to the room to finish getting dressed.

Rick doing a casual Miami Vice style settled for white linen Coat over a nice shirt with no tie and with white slacks and loafers.

Kate decided on a very short white sundress with a flower in her curled and swept up hair with a few tendrils hanging down on her long shapely neck. White sandals completed the outfit.

Her Father on the other hand looked so dapper in his best Sunday suit.

The rest of the guests had assembled on the beach an organist was playing various music selections. Plus a string Quartet was strategically placed too. Finally Rick was standing at the podium next to Javi and Kevin all in the same style as Rick. The Mayor was officiating the ceremony. Martha was next to the Mrs. Mayor and already crying. Alexis was holding her hand. The music started and Jim Beckett was leading Kate down the aisle but her eyes were already on her husband. Rick seeing the beauty of his wife lock eyes with her and did not take them off as they were eye sexing as Lanie coined the phrase. She knew exactly what he was thinking and He knew her thoughts too. The silent communication continued until Jim handed her hand into Rick's. The Mayor began to speak. Rick barely heard the words. Javi had to tap him on the shoulder to get him to look at the Mayor when the Mayor asked him the question.

Rick replied "I do" Then turned his attention back to his wife.

Kate broke the concentration better than Rick and said "I do"

The Mayor now concluded the ceremony with "You may now Kiss the Bride."

Rick stepped up and planted the most sensual hot kiss on his wife that made even some of the women jealous of Kate's good fortune. The crowd now has erupted with a cheer and applause.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the celebration was almost predictable. Lanie caught the bouquet and Esposito the garter. Everyone was have a great time. The happy couple were no where to be seen but that was their plan. The met up on a secluded part of the beach sitting side my side watching the waves and starring into the night skies.

"Did you ever thought we would get here so quickly?" ,Rick asked. Holding Kate close and huddling together.

Kate said, "No I did not but once that wall fell I just knew I had to do this."

"I am so glad that wall fell I do not know if I could continue one more day with the things. I knew we were destine to be. I knew we were meant for each other. I am so happy you finally caught up with me!"

"Yes, I am glad too I knew you would be the best thing for me but I was so darn scared. However, once that fear changed to acceptance it was just following the heart. I am so glad that happened."

"You do know we need to invite your magician friends to the loft to celebrate. I do not think they know how much they helped."

"They Helped?" ,Rick now curious.

"Yeah the shorter one"

"Teller?"

"Yeah Teller he said to me to be brave and go for what you want."

"Really is that all it took?"

"Yeah I guess so because I just did what he said."

"Huh, if that is true We do need to invite them both. They changed our lives and for the better!"

"Yeah Penn he reminded me so much of my grandfather too."

"Really the one who did magic?"

"Yeah that one. I do not know but it seemed like he knew the real me. It was something few people ever found. You of course did but my grandfather did also."

"I guess you need to add his name to that list! Hopefully, many more people will discover the beauty of the real you. I am not so selfish to keep that away from the world!"

"Ah, Rick you just know the right words don't you!" ,As Kate reached over and placed a searing kiss on her husbands lips.

"I try"

He followed up with another mind blowing kiss.

Rick getting to his feet held his hand out for Kate to hoist herself up from the beach.

"Ah No Sex on the beach I learned my lesson. I could not get the sand out of places for a month and the friction burns were not good either. Besides we have a great shower and bed to play in.

"Lead the way McGuff!" Kate Giggled.

Soon they were back at the bungalow. Rick swooped up Kate off her feet and carried her across the threshold. While kissing his wife. Rick carried her into bedroom and deposited her on the bed. He proceeded to get undressed. He motioned to Kate to do the same. Finally shed of all restrictions then entered the shower and proceeded to clean every part of themselves and make sweet love too.

After spending time in the shower Rick turned off the water and toweled them both. He picked up Kate who whooped when he did so unexpectedly. Rick now carried her to bed and proceeded to kiss every inch of skin. Kate not to be left out. Flipped Rick over and she started kissing him all down his lower leg and up the other one. By that time Rick was so excited that she strattled him and eased herself upon him. Rick shot his hands out to steady her. She began to rock herself with wild abandon. Finally the first orgasm hit an she collapsed on Rick's stomach. Rick now flipped her on her back and proceeded to gently thrust inside her. She was starting to feel that familiar pressure build. But Rick was staying maddening slow. Kate was already for the next one to come but Rick held back again and again. Kate was feeling so full but then He released. It was a tidal wave of pleasure coursing through her body. It was something she had not felt before even with the all the previous coupling. No, this was totally a new level. She thought of the tantric sex of the Hindi but she had nothing to compare it. It was a mind expanding experience. They held each other close and with exhaustion they fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days went by in a blur of activities. They mountain biked up to an active volcano. The watch the fire dancing from the fissure in the earth. Rick cracked a joke about being Frodo at the crack of Doom. Kate smiled but rolled her eyes anyway. Then they horseback rode. Found a secluded waterfall. Watch tropical planet and birds. Did some snorkeling and compression tank dives on the reef. The went into the closest town and bought souvenirs. They had couple massages and generally pampered themselves. One by one her guest needed to go back to the real world. Kate promised she would call them once they had returned from her honeymoon. Finally, only Martha and Alexis remained. They did many fun things with them while staying. Finally one day Kate said Lets go home. New York at the time is experiencing a winter storm so they ended up staying the night in Omaha. The four crossed out of the plane and into a warm limo which whisked them to the hotel. The temperature was very cold. It was a shock to the system when one day they were enjoying 80 degree weather and the next -15 in Omaha! After the night stay the weather cleared in New York and they touched down in NJ Tetterboro airport at 3 in the afternoon. The traffic to the city was slow but after a few hours they were deposited in front of a very familiar door. Rick opened it and let Alexis and Martha through. Rick then swooped up Kate and strode through the door to their home. Kate giggled and convinced Rick to put her down. Rick now kissed his bride in their home!

Kate now untangled from Rick set about getting her clothes which were sent from Vegas set up in their closet. Rick made space for all her stuff in their bedroom.. The rest of the time between kisses was spend getting everything settled. While cuddling on the couch Kate started to speak.

"Rick we need to go to my old apt and start packing."

"Yeah I guess we could do that or I could call a guy who would have it done and over here in about 2 days. You still have a week to go on your vacation."

"Yeah but I was wanting to follow up on those promising leads Esposito uncovered and has been working on. Besides our prisoner in Vegas has arrived so I want to re interview him."

"Ah just chomping on the bit to return to your glamorous job eh?"

"Yeah something like that. Now do not get me wrong I love being with you but the real world is now knocking. I love you but I do have a responsibility."

"No Problem Kate we will make it work!"

"Yeah, I know we will with you by my side we can do anything! I have to go to HR in the morning and suffer through all that. Then I need to get with Gates. I do not know if you will be allowed back in but I am going to try my best to get you there."

"It is getting late and you need to get up early so lets go to bed Mrs. Castle."

"Right behind you Mr. Castle."

So Kate and Rick spent the first night together in their loft.

The next morning the alarm went off. Kate stretched and looked out the window at all the snow which has now been placed during the night. The snowplows had not yet cleared the roads in this area. So Kate saw there must have been 3 ft of snow deposited during the night. Kate thought I must have been crazy to come back to this!

Rick walked up behind his wife and stood with coffee in hand starring out at the winter scene.

"It is very pretty but cold. However, not as cold as Omaha that was cold!"

"Yeah I agree that was uncomfortable cold."

Rick kissed his wife and gave her the coffee then encircled her waist with his hands and pulled her into him. They both continued to stare into the scene unfolding outside their window.

Rick was the first to break their silence.

"Well whatever you were trying to get done today is canceled so why not I make breakfast."

Kate spun around to look at him and said,

"No Way! I will make breakfast for my family. What would you like?"

Rick smiled at her and said

"I like the way that sounds My family. Yes Kate you are truly now My family!"

Rick then planted a long slow sensual kiss upon her lips.

Kate moaned in reaction to the kiss.

"Ok enough or nobody is going to get fed. To the shower with you Rick. While I whip up a breakfast."

"Ok my Love I will do as you asked."

Kate entered the kitchen and was now joined by a red head with bright blue eyes sitting at the counter.

"Good Morning Lex how did you sleep?"

"Morning Kate I think I slept exceedingly well. It did feel strange sleeping in my own bed again though."

Kate laughed, "So you got used to living in such a warm clime?"

"Yeah I guess so I mean we have been gone for almost 6 weeks so I guess I got used to it."

"Yeah being back is a little disconcerting but familiar too."

Kate was busy making omlets and sausage links, mounds of bacon and pancakes.

Rick now appeared just as Kate was plating everything.

Rick gave his wife another kiss and set down to enjoy the feast.

Martha now appeared.

"My word Child what heavenly scents I was smelling in my room. I just had to find out where this delightful aroma was wafting."

"Good Morning Mother, Kate has graciously prepared our morning meal."

"Morning Martha, I like preparing a meal for MY family. I can cook. I just never had a reason to do so. Now I do!"

"Rick was smiling at Kate. He loved seeing this domestic side of his wife. His other wives they were a disaster in the kitchen. Pretty much they were just a disaster period. Poor Alexis she had to learn to cook just to survive. It is great to see everyone getting along. It was like our family was incomplete before Kate. Alexis said it best. There was a Kate sized hole which we did not even know needed filling until she arrived. There was so much love displayed in this kitchen.


End file.
